Domeric Baratheon
"All hail the king!" ''-'' The Storm Lords All Hail The King! Domeric ends the siege of Storm's End, and in front of the Lannister army, the Storm Lords name him their king, marking the beginning of his dominion. Blood in the Water Domeric, under the request of his mother, has taken the young Robin Arryn under his wing as his squire now that Robin is too old to be the Mother Queen's royal page. His post being replaced by the much younger Rickon Stark, sent to watch over his sister and keep him safe in the walls of Storm's End. Domeric's first battle was victorious but now he must be ready to fight onward and make his way to the Iron Throne. The Tyrell Army come in at the last moment, Loras Tyrell and his more favoured uncle, Renly, leading the march. The Tyrell's bend the knee, with the request that Domeric marries the youngest Tyrell child, Margaery. "I recognize the obstacles you must have faced to travel here, my lady, but my heart belongs to another." Domeric spoke softly, though his face was hard to read, it was always hard to read for a stranger. Domeric only showed the world what he wanted it to see. Now that a crown was placed upon his head he must be careful. Ned stared at his king for a long moment. Had he only been born with blond hair and green eyes, Domeric could have been a spitting image of his Lord Father. He certainly acted like him too; in moments like these anyone could see the raven haired boy-king was destined to lead. He could hold a scepter and a sword with perfect balance. Domeric's voice changed slightly, becoming more political than soft, as he casted a glance to his brothers before meeting the eyes of Margaery Tyrell. "However, I do have two brothers, Robert and Eddard; if you choose to continue accompanying us then allow them to court you, and you may choose to wed whichever you have let into your heart." ''- Domeric Baratheon'' Childhood During on particular visit to The Storm Lands, Domeric encounters a group of boys and befriends them quite easily, despite this he still feels like an outsider and is determined to have the young Storm Lords respect him. The boys lead Domeric to a secluded swimming hole only few know about, the boys made sure to make it aware he was to tell no one of this are and that the moment Domeric knew he had earned their respect and fondness. Filled with pride and adrenaline, Domeric is the first to jump from the cliff, and land smoothly in the water. The boys returned to the swimming hole everyday for a fortnight, until one evening the calm before the storm had been broken, and blood had been shed. Domeric jumped from the cliff, following the boys eagerly, but his landing had been all wrong. Domeric slipped into the water with ease, and his back slid against a sharp rock, letting the air from his lungs escape as he released one blood curdling scream under the water but surely drowned out. The boys, thinking he was playing a joke, laughed it off until one had seen the blood in the water. Half-naked and barefoot they carried him back to the keep with panicked yells and tear stained cheeks.